Chris
Chris & John to the Rescue! is a reality television series originally broadcast on OUTtv in 2006. The series follows best friends and self-proclaimed "culture aficionados" Chris Carter and John Simpson as they come to the rescue of people in need of their unique services. Chris & John to the Rescue! is the follow up series to the hit show Chris & John's Road Trip!. Season one of Chris & John to the Rescue! began production in July 2006 after being delayed due to Shavick Entertainment's acquisition as majority shareholder of OUTtv http://www.xtra.ca/public/viewstory.aspx?AFF_TYPE=4&STORY_ID=1948&PUB_TEMPLATE_ID=1. Filming locations included Toronto, New Jersey, Vermont, New York City and Hawaii. Season two of Chris & John to the Rescue! began production in August, 2007 with most of the shooting taking place on location in Provincetown, Massachusetts. The season premiered on OUTtv on 19 November 2007 at 10:00pm, EST. During the commercial breaks in the season's pilot episode, clips and interviews from the premier party (held at Buddies in Bad Times Theatre in Toronto, Ontario) were shown. The theme song is "Do I" by The Joys. Distribution Season one of Chris and John to the Rescue, is now available on DVD at their website, www.chrisandjohnonline.com. Season two, Chris and John to the Rescue: Provincetown! will be available on DVD in October, 2008. Season One Episodes Episode #101: Gay Me Over! Chris & John meet Brennan, a university student fresh out of the closet. Brennan’s way off track when it comes to all things gay, so Chris & John decide to find him a fag hag and give him a gay-over. Episode #102: Find Me a Match! Chris & John meet Jamie, a most eligible teen bachelor. Jamie’s way off track when it comes to love, so Chris and John decide to set him on a date with a supernatural twist. Episode #103: Save My Pride! Chris & John meet Adam, the coordinator of a small-town pride. Adam’s way off track when it comes to all things fundraising, so Chris & John decide to stage a series of cash grabs that go awry. Episode #104: Write My Article! Chris & John visit Xtra Magazine, who are in dire need of a replacement reporter to write an article on the bear community. Chris & John are the ones who are way off track when their entry in a bear film festival doesn’t exactly go over as planned. Episode #105: Chris & John Rescue Christmas! In this special episode, Chris & John are visited by three gurus of Christmas and attempt to bring Christmas spirit to the ultimate Scrooge, in hopes of saving his relationship with his holiday-obsessed boyfriend. Episode #106: Make Me A Star! Chris & John meet Brian Doyle, an aspiring Broadway diva. Brian Doyle’s way off track when it comes to pretty much everything, so Chris & John decide to give him a crash course in what it takes to become a star. Episode #107: Show Me More! Chris & John become camp counselors at Camp Mountain Meadow, a camp for children of gay & lesbian parents. Plus, all of the lost scenes and hilarious behind-the-scenes of the entire season of Chris & John to the Rescue! Season Two Episodes Episode #201: Find Me A Fag! Original Air Date: 19 November 2007 Chris & John meet Deidra, the ultimate Fag hag, who is desperate for a new fag in her life. The dears set her up on dates with 4 potential candidates, after which one is crowned Deidra's new fag to her hag. Episode #202: Watch My Kids! Original Air Date: 26 November 2007 Chris & John meet a gay married couple with children, who haven't had a moment to themselves in years. Thinking this is way off track, Chris & John set the two up on "The Amazing Date", while they baby-sit their two five-year-old boys. Episode #203: Slim Down My Waistline! Original Air Date: 3 December 2007 Chris & John meet three rescue candidates who are way off track when it comes to fitness & health. After a vigorous training session, they compete against each other in a relay race, with the winner getting to fulfill their wildest dream! Episode #204: Get Me Engaged! Original Air Date: 10 December 2007 Chris & John meet a Kendall, a lesbian who has dreams of giving her girlfriend the ultimate wedding proposal. In order to make this come true, Chris & John must call upon some old friends for some much needed assistance! Episode #205: Make Me A Queen! Original Air Date: 17 December 2007 Chris & John meet a gay who has always aspired to be a Drag Queen. Unfortunately for him, his Drag skills are way off track, and so it's Chris & John to the rescue! But will a difference of opinion between Chris & John sacrifice the success of their most challenging rescue mission yet? Catch Phrases Chris and John continue the trend from Chris & John's Road Trip! of overexhausting particular words and phrases each episode. Notable examples from Chris & John to the Rescue include: "Always thinking, always thinking, sharp mind!" "Exhausting!" "That's always good to hear!" "Exactly!" "*Gasp!*" "Okay, go ahead." "What are you, nuts?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Hi dear, how are you today?" "You're way off track." External links * Official Site * OUTtv * IMDb profile Category:Canadian LGBT-related television programs